Possession
by Ixion of Moonlight
Summary: Hanabusa stilled at the intensity of the ex-human’s aching wine-colored gaze. Zero's lips had caressed every inch of the blond-haired man with intimate, iniquitous ecstasy, and they had enjoyed it.


_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any vampires. If I did, I might be happier._

_Summary: "Does this mean that you belong to me?" Hanabusa stilled at the intensity of the ex-human's aching wine-colored gaze._

_A/N: The time line sort of follows my other fanfiction, Cut My Wings, during the part in Chapter V when Kaname is absent, just in this one Zero didn't go with him. But that's because I had another use for our loveable ex-human. I figured that Aido wouldn't give up without a fight, so I'm proud of this. Enjoy and review. Not necessarily in that order._

* * *

Possession

By: Ixion of Moonlight

* * *

Blond hair poked out in disarray from beneath the dark covers. Hanabusa Aido stretched his lean body before smothering a yawn. Cold feet silent against the carpet, he blocked the light from his eyes. Blinking drowsily, Aido thought his bed was unusually hot compared to the amount of sun glaring in. Cracking one ice blue eye open, he shifted to glower at the pile of books that were supposed to be crowding his space on the left side. An exam was looming ever closer, and he had been frantically studying between his bodyguard assignment and…

_Oh hell._

Aido frowned, trying to remember the last time someone warmed the covers next to him. Maybe he could have enjoyed the company if it wasn't such a blank in his memory. Feeling dread sink into the pit of his stomach, realizing his beloved Kaname did not have _silver_ hair, the young man pulled back the covers, holding his breath.

Lying on his back, sighing in blissful ignorance, Zero continued to breathe softly even as Aido's harsh exhales caught in his throat. Kiryu was _naked_, in _his_ bed. Panic registered for the blond man before anything else but after a heart stopping second, wincing as he scraped at the burning coiled beneath his abdomen, he glanced down. Seeing himself exposed wasn't that unusual but the glaringly obvious addition to his flawless body was a red tattoo that mirrored Zero's on his left side, right above the hip. Hastily bringing his fingers up to caress the fresh puncture wounds in his neck, he derived a conclusion. They had…marked each other and if the aching between his legs was any indication, they had also joined their bodies together sometime within the last forty-eight hours. Apparently, he had enjoyed it too as the X-rated images filtered into his brain.

Moaning in agony, red embarrassment splashing against his cheeks, Aido stilled at the unfurling desire created by Zero's soft touch lingering at the junction of his thigh, right below the mark that claimed he was now bound to the ex-human. Kiryu was awake, and Aido did not know if being ignorant would work in this situation at an ungodly hour in the morning for two nude, male vampires who had sex and were irrevocably messed up.

"Hanabusa? Why am I…naked?," Zero questioned huskily, still not fully awake. _'Well, we must've fucked up somewhere along the way and I-'_

Ignoring that particular question, Aido decided to respond, but he doubted it was necessary being less than two feet apart, maybe he could just lock his mouth shut and throw away the key… Instead, he whispered, "Kiryu, look at my neck, what do you see?"

Shifting his body to get a better view, Zero noticed two small imperfections in Hanabusa's neck, fang marks. "Whose-" _fangs gave you those?_, he wanted to ask but forcing the words past the sudden blockage in his throat proved impossible. Aido tried to bring out the truth in slow increments.

"Now you should probably take a conclusion from this irreversible fact: we are both naked and sharing the same, um...." The blond-haired vampire couldn't stand mentioning that it was _his_ room, now every time he came back to the memory his covers would twist into a nightmare and whisper all of his sins into his ear, and it would never be the same.

Zero blinked, once, twice before his face changed into a terrifying glare and for half a second Aido swore a bullet had his name written all over it, it just had yet to pierce his skin. Trembling in a mass of unease, Aido waited for the verdict from the ex-human.

"My fangs are sore…and my body aches… fuck, are you trying to tell me that we…!" Breathing raggedly, Zero frowned in concentration, sifting through his memories. Blurry recollections gave him enough to realize with horror that Hanabusa wasn't lying to him.

His lips had caressed every inch of the blond-haired man with intimate, iniquitous ecstasy. They had _enjoyed_ it.

Distracted by the shocking red mark above Aido's hip, Zero brushed the pad of his fingertip along its outline, listening to the responding telltale catch of breath. "Does this mean that you belong to me?" Hanabusa stilled at the intensity of the ex-human's aching wine-colored gaze.

"Yes," Aido sighed simply.

* * *

Hanabusa Aido knew from the very first moment he glimpsed Kaname's royal, intent face that something was going to involve him. He did not have to wait long to find out exactly what was required.

"Hanabusa, Zero Kiryu must be protected while I am away. Do you understand the full extent of what I am asking of you?"

Swallowing thickly, finding his throat parched, Aido sighed out his response, "Yes, Kaname-sama. I will do what you ask of me." Eyeing his companion sharply, red eyes glittering behind long, brunet strands, Kaname's lips rose briefly.

"Tell me the truth Aido." Flinching, the blond-haired man stretched his collar, trying to release the pressure blocking his throat before realizing that was a dead giveaway to his apprehension. Okay…so he really _didn't_ want to protect Kiryu, but he also didn't want an enraged Kaname-sama. In the end, Aido chose to maintain his façade of nobly sacrificing himself for his pureblood. Not that Kaname-sama was very demanding, just influencing… to an insane degree.

"I will do it for you Kaname-sama," Aido huffed and crossed his arms in irritation as the other six in the room gave him varying degrees of attention. He hated it when Kaname-sama allowed them to crowd around and mock him. Taking it in stride because he knew it was out of love… or some of it anyway; he dealt with his cousin's quiet, rueful chuckling, and Ruka's death glares from across the room as if Kaname-sama was only hers. Takuma smiled with fondness while Senri and Rima exchanged looks that read, 'Aido sure is easily manipulated isn't he?', from their eyes leaving Seiren as the solitary vampire standing by Kaname's side who didn't say anything at all, but she never really did.

"If that's all, Kaname-sama, I should inform Kiryu about our… predicament," the blond grimaced at the sour taste of the words rolling from his tongue.

"Hey, is that a love confession?"

"It sounds like it Rima, but it's hard to tell with Hanabusa. He always seems to be confessing his love to someone or fawning over the Day Class girls."

"Kaname-sama deserves complete loyalty, not a distracted playboy. I should punish your wanton behavior so Kaname-sama does not have to."

"Ah, cousin, you know your behavior gets back to me because I'm the victim of circumstances when it comes to you so just cool it, alright?"

"He has a point, Aido. Try to control your temper when it comes to Zero. He's a flame and you're the match."

"Oh-ho, is there some hidden spark between you two?"

"Shut up Akatsuki! _And mind your own beeswax_, Aido was tempted to say if it wasn't so childish.

"I apologize for not stopping their inappropriate comments Aido, but you know as well as I that no one here means you harm. I also regret putting this burden on you, but you are the best suited for this." Kaname nodded, and Aido took that as his cue to leave. Sighing in relief and then complaint, the blond-haired vampire grumbled all the way to the Sun Dormitory where his unknowingly forbidden hell was waiting.

Seiren leaned closer to Kaname and whispered in his ear, "He really is innocent." Kaname shifted to get a better look at her face before replying firmly,

"All of us have to protect that shred of innocence before it escapes from our existence forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Everyone was in unison.

* * *

Of course, Kiryu was pissed and blazing with uncontrollable fury after finding out that Aido was his bodyguard for the duration of Kaname Kuran's absence. He then proceeded to break every possession Hanabusa had before the blond-haired man restrained him.

"What the hell is your problem?!," Aido yelled fiercely. "I'm trying to protect you, but I would much rather watch you die if you're going to be all pompous about this! You think you can't accept the services from a_ fellow_ vampire, Mr. Ex-human?" Zero spit in his face, glaring at those hated ice blue eyes. Aido snarled, eyes bleeding red and pulled the silver-haired man up by the collar.

"I have my orders, and I'm going to follow them so here's your ultimatum: Either pretend to be civil in the few days we have together, or I'll strangle you. So, what'll it be Mr. Ex-human? Civil or not?," Aido hissed, baring his fangs. Zero had never seen Hanabusa this enraged before and wisely chose to bite his tongue.

* * *

Hours later found Aido sitting in the library, crowded by eight massive textbooks, arguing with Kiryu about the intricacies of hunter charms. Zero had grumbled an apology that didn't really sound like one before propping his head up with one hand and grabbing a book in the other. Aido was surprised at how knowledgeable the hunter was about charms but as expected, Kiryu couldn't accept being wrong.

"But the possession would still work correctly if you combined these two," Zero argued, brushing silver strands out of his eyes.

Sighing, Aido barked back, irritated, "The charms work a lot like a Chemistry equation. If it's not balanced properly on both sides, a dangerous side effect could result, and the hunter could be gravely injured. Do you understand?"

"I guess so, but you should know I failed Chemistry. Twice." Zero shrugged, rolling his shoulders stiffly as Aido chuckled with mirth. Burying his nose back in a textbook, Hanabusa tried to hide the admiring looks in the ex-human's direction. Kiryu wasn't so bad after all…

Zero swallowed, his throat burning with ribbons of thirst. 'No, not now.' Clutching at his chest, he exhaled shakily, trying to reign in his desires. The ex-human weakly rested his palm against his neck, digging his fingernails into the skin. Oh god, he had to get out of the suddenly claustrophobic, overheated library. Standing quickly, head spinning, Zero sprinted across the stretching feet of pine green carpet, ignoring the concerned looks from Aido. Burning up with sudden fever, Zero ripped off his tie, letting it slither to the floor. Tearing at his buttons, the ex-human slid out of his dark, constricting uniform. Panting, sweat dripping from his hair, burning still lodged firmly in his throat, Zero didn't even bother with the buttons on his undershirt. Stumbling half-naked, ignoring the other vampires giving him strange looks, the silver-haired man welcomed the privacy of his room.

Aido followed Zero, his face pulled down in a frown, alarmed at the trail of clothes leading to the ex-human's quarters. Piling together the ex-human's red tie, dark uniform, and undershirt, Hanabusa hesitated, hearing the faint spray of a shower from inside. Rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed at his own hesitation, the blond entered the darkened room glancing over the rumpled sheets, books strewn across the floor, and torn, bloodied curtains. Fear etched into his heart as he pursued the sound of splashing water. Not even bothering to knock, Aido barged in, instantly regretting the attraction that burned through his body.

The blond vampire couldn't tear his eyes away from the water trailing down Zero's muscles, soaking into his pants, plastering them to his lean frame. Aido's quiet gasp alerted the silver-haired man, and he glanced over, his expression blank. He found he couldn't care less that they attracted each other, even as the flames began licking at his insides.

"Come on, Kiryu. I really don't feel like taking care of pneumonia. I may be your bodyguard, but that's a little extreme." Tilting his head to glare with smoldering irises, Zero snarled in warning.

"Are you sure you don't want to strip me naked, and have your way with me? You sure as hell didn't object before, did you!?," the ex-human ground out between clenched teeth, sickened at their obvious lust. Even now, Aido's piercing, blue eyes traced his skin, and Zero yearned to drag his fingers through blond strands roughly, bringing smug lips to cover his own. Just the thought moved Zero's fingers to cut off the chilling water and slam open the shower door, shattering the glass into millions of translucent, shimmering shards. Aido said nothing, watching the ex-human's blazing, red irises warily. Mirror images of Zero reflected in the larger shards, all of them moving closer to the blond-haired male, fangs elongating.

"This aching burns ever higher at the mere thought of doing this." Aido could hear the hesitancy caught in Zero's voice as he moved close enough for the blond to feel his breath blowing over thrilled skin. Dragging his rough fingers through Hanabusa's soft strands, fiercely tugging the blond closer, Zero parted his lips over Aido's, gasping as the fervor caught them both. Cradling Aido's neck, he traced the blonde's lips with his tongue. Breathless, the blond pulled himself from Zero's strong embrace, ignoring the pull back to those same arms.

"Zero, ah, Kiryu… I'll go find some blood tablets," Aido breathed, shaken by the want curling in his bones, controlling his every move.

"No. That's not what _we_ want, is it? You want this." Zero's sultry tone froze the blond. Unable to resist, Aido traced his fingertips over the ex-human's tattoo, reveling in the low growl that escaped him. Wanting the blood pulsing beneath the vampire's taunting neck, Zero teased the blonde's sensitive skin with his fangs, dragging their sharp points over the place he intended to pierce. Without hesitation, Zero buried his aching fangs into the skin, moaning in ecstasy as the blood poured hot down his throat. Panicked, Aido grabbed the taller male's shoulders and pushed him away, wincing at the burn left behind from the puncture wounds.

"I don't know what the hell is going through your idiotic head right now, but I'm sure you're insane!" Zero's eyes flashed a deeper red in rage, and Aido realized he would demand submission. It was too late for that. He had made the biggest error in his existence, and he would regret it _forever_.

Zero grabbed the blonde's achingly beautiful strands and smashed his head against the tiles, relishing in the blood washing over the white. Gritting his fangs in pure agony, Aido ground his heel into the ex-human's groin causing him to topple over. Dragging to his feet, Aido leaned against the cold wall, breathing heavily, trying in vain to stop the rivulets of crimson flowing down his face. Zero groaned, already beginning to get up, still reaching for the blond. "Asshole," Aido spit out, stumbling for his only escape. Eyes wide in fury, Zero caught a fistful of the pompous vampire's gray sweater, hurling him into the mirror. Forcing him harder into the glass, cracks splintered across it, some of them digging into Aido's skin.

"Open your eyes. You're such a liar." In shock, the blond obeyed, staring into his aroused, blue irises. He _did_ want this. Some hidden, dark piece of his soul desired a lover, but did it have to be _Zero_? Aido stared into the ex-human's smoldering eyes and shivered in response. No, it was dark, brunet hair and naturally red irises that he wanted staring back at him, not this twisted extension of longing. "I can make you want this," Zero threatened, tracing his hot tongue over the shell of Aido's ear. Struggling furiously, Aido twisted out of the ex-human's suffocating hold only to be thrown to the floor, jagged shards of glass cutting into his skin. Shivering from the cold emanating from Zero's wet frame, flinching as the male wrapped his fingers around his neck, forcing him to tilt his head to the side as an offering. Burying his fangs into the succulent, masculine skin, Zero pressed against the straining body below him, bloodlust clouding every thought. He could only think of the conquest.

Aido's irises burned red as he dug his blunt fingernails into the skin of Zero's arm. The ex-human could hardly feel it through the crimson coating his tongue. Pissed off, eyes wide, Aido sent ice crawling over his enemy's exposed skin. Zero was tired of the resistance, so he began whispering a possession charm in the ancient language. Filled with horror, Aido struggled harder, trying to bring Zero back to his senses. "Will you listen to me? Control it! You don't _need_ to submit to this! Kiryu!" Unwilling to just lie there and let the ex-human take his fill, Aido cut long scrapes of red down his enemy's heaving chest. Zero hissed and started to strip the blond, for the full effect of the incantation.

Shaking, almost pleading now, Aido winced as the silver-haired vampire pressed him harder into the glass and ripped the buttons off his pants, sliding them down the blonde's muscled legs. Running his long fingers over the exposed flesh of Hanabusa's left thigh, Zero concentrated his energy into engraving the same pattern as his own tattoo into the bare skin. Arching his back as his nerves blazed with white-hot bliss, Aido had unknowingly clutched Zero's broad shoulders. Blue irises gazed into darkening red, and for a moment they just breathed, the curve of the ex-human's cheek caressed Aido's.

Suddenly neither of them could remember their previous hesitation. Zero pulled away, parting his lips, "We can't erase this, can we?" Tracing the red mark on Aido's hip, the ex-human waited for an answer.

"Too late for regret, Kiryu," the blond whispered scathingly. Pausing hesitantly, Zero brushed his lips softly against Hanabusa's as an apology. Glancing down, silver eyebrows raised in amusement, Zero chuckled.

"I expected you to be leaner. You're beautiful, for a guy."

"Asshole," Aido grumbled, red splashing across his cheeks. Hissing at the unexpected blistering ache running along his back, Hanabusa reached around to hesitantly touch the skin. Crimson coated his hand, and Zero winced in sympathy.

"Turn around." Obeying stiffly, the ex-human peeled off the blonde's sweater, guilty at the red blotches spreading along the expanse of his spine. Zero followed the tempting, muscled curve of Aido's back. Trailing his hot tongue along the bloodied skin, silver hair shifting with every movement, Hanabusa gasped as desire curled in his veins. Tilting his neck, parting his supple lips, Aido ran his tongue along Zero's lower lip, asking for entrance. Giving it willingly, the silver-haired male breathed in heavily, twining his arms underneath Aido's thighs, trapping their arousals between their bodies.

"Not here," Aido moaned, returning the ex-human's kisses with just as much ferocity. Wrapping the blond in one of his long, dark coats, cautiously checking the hallway for passing vampires that would find two half-naked males disturbing, Zero sprinted to Hanabusa's quarters. Still supporting him with one arm, closing the door with a quiet click, turning over the lock, the ex-human let go of his precious cargo, depositing him on the silk-covered sheets. Zero ran his tongue down the blonde's straining neck, tracing his exposed collarbones, lingering over his chest. Pressing open-mouthed kisses down Aido's abdomen, nipping the skin with his aching fangs, Zero paused and slid the last of the barriers between their heated bodies off.

Aido had never been more captured by a male's body, not even Kaname's. But now, he couldn't get enough of the ex-human's hushed moans. Brushing the hypersensitive skin of Hanabusa's thigh with the arch of his nose, teasing, Zero whispered, "Do you really want this?" Idly caressing the red mark that now labeled the blond-haired vampire as his, he waited for a reply. Aido swallowed thickly; his mouth filled with dry sandpaper. Growing steadily impatient, Zero wrapped his long fingers around Hanabusa's arousal, stroking the heated, weeping flesh. Thrusting weakly against him, Aido cried out breathlessly. Zero's fingers pressed into his tight passage, gently coaxing him to stretch.

"Your skin is flushed. Should I take that as a yes?," the ex-human layered kisses along Aido's skin, gripping the blonde's thighs. Clinging to the beautiful frame below him, Zero joined their bodies in a tangle of male muscle and heaving chests.

Crying Zero's name multiple times, arching his back, blue eyes burning with want and parted lips kissing every inch of the ex-human's skin he could reach, Aido trembled at the intensity of Zero's thrusts. Thrashing wildly as he climaxed, shattering into a melted, spineless skin, Aido pressed his lips to Zero's tattoo, driving the ex-human to his own zenith. Lying tangled but not caring, the silver-haired male kissed Aido's cheek as a quiet thank you and curled further into his lover's body.

* * *

"This is all your fault," the blond stated accusingly.

"You're the bodyguard. Show some restraint," Zero replied with a slight smirk.


End file.
